Michael Shires Pictures
Michael Shires Pictures is an Independent Film production company based in Chicago, Illinois. it makes deals with Universal Studios (1913-1929), Paramount Pictures (1929-1936), Republic Pictures (1936-1956), Columbia Pictures (1985-1988), Warner Bros. (1989-2012), Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (2013-2014), Lionsgate Pictures (2015-present), Orion Pictures (2018-present) Logo One of the most recognized designs featured a castle based on their famous theme park structures in Shiresland and Michael Shires World. With a blue background or a dark blue gradient background, a glowing arch flies over the white or blue castle with the titles on the bottom It was also seen on many mid-to-late 1980s and 1990s prints of classic Shires movies before either the Republic logo or the Pentagon logo. In 1995, a Stop motion-customized version of the 1992 Michael Shires Pictures logo was introduced, appearing with a distinctive fanfare and is often followed by the then-current Queensland Animation Studios logo. This appeared in every Shires/Queensland animated films from Egg Story until Up and Down, where in 2008 this CGI logo was retired in favor of the 2006 Michael Shires Pictures logo, beginning with Wallis In 1988, Shires introduced a different logo, in which the screen was black and a glowing orange beam appeared on the screen and shone light on the words Michael Shires Pictures. The light then shines the glowing arch, revealing the castle and fades out in the end. It was seen at the end on The Rocketman and Up and Down. In 2006, on Holiday to Remember 3, Shires introduced their current logo in CGI, which began with a glowing star shining in the night sky. The view then heads down to what appears to be a Shires theme park. Then, it heads high over the Shires castle, with fireworks going off. Eventually, it settles in front of the castle, in which the glowing arch flies over it, and the title appears at the bottom. Very often, the music in this logo is the modified version of When You Wish Upon a Star from Bubocchio. In 2011, the Michael Shires Pictures branding was shortened simply to "Shires", starting with Shiresland. The current logo was rendered by Cameron Smith and Cyrese Parrish. In 2011, on MegaGenie, On a dark cloudy background, water bubble when splash we see shooting stars flying towards us, a mirrored reference to the previous logo. As the flies towards us, we follow the star to reveal that we were looking at the reflection of a lake. We follow the as they skim the lake and create ripples. We continue to fly forward line up and encircle the castle and mountain ahead. Then the word "Shires" zooms back to take its place on the castle, A circular line is drawn over the castle (in the same vein as the previous logo), which is situated on a cloudy sunset landscape. See also *List of Shires feature films for both live-action and animated films released under the Shires label *List of Shires animated features for the traditional animated "Shires movies". *List of Shires libraries for the films that are originally owned by Thunderstone Pictures, Mike Nestle Pictures, Studio Guardian and Holloway Pictures. Gallery Michael Shires Pictures 1990-1992 Logo.png Michael Shires Pictures 1990-1992 Closing Logo.png Michael Shires Pictures 1992-2009 Logo.png Michael Shires Pictures 1992-2009 Closing Logo.png Michael Shires Pictures 2000-2009 Closing Logo.jpg Michael Shires Pictures 2006-2011 Closing Logo.jpg Michael Shires Pictures 2011- Logo.jpg Michael_Shires_Pictures_1973-1998_Logo.jpg Michael_Shires_Pictures_1978-1998_Logo.jpg Michael_Shires_Pictures_1980-1986_Logo.png Michael_Shires_Pictures_1986-1990_Logo.png Michael Shires Pictures 1988-2009 Logo.png Shires 100th Years 2013 Opening Logo.jpg Shires 2014-2015 Opening Logo.jpg Shires 2014-2015 Closing Logo.jpg Shires 2011-2012 Opening Logo.jpg Shires 2011-2012 Closing Logo.jpg Shires 2015- Closing Logo.jpg Shires 2006-2011 Opening Logo.JPG Shires 2006-2011 Closing Logo.JPG Michael_Shires_Pictures_2006-2011_Logo.jpg Michael_Shires_Pictures_2006-2011_Closing_Logo 2.jpg Michael Shires Pictures 1986-1990 Logo - Totally Spies! The Movie (1989).jpg Michael Shires Pictures 1985-2009 In-credit Logo.png Michael Shires Pictures 1992-2009 Logo - Giants Eating Children The Movie.png Shires Castle Symbol Logo.png Michael Shires Pictures 1994-2009 Logo.JPG Shires_logo_ATSK_style.jpg Shires_2018-_Opening_Logo.jpg Shires_2018-_Closing_Logo.jpg Category:Michael Shires Pictures Category:Film studios Category:American film studios Category:Companies Category:Productions Category:Film production companies Category:Film production Category:Film production companies of the United States Category:Films Category:Movies Category:Movie Studios Category:Pentagon Pictures Category:1913 Category:1936 Category:1973